


I Kissed a Drunk Boy

by star1381



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1381/pseuds/star1381
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff runs to see Byron in the middle of the night. Mention of drugs. Underage drinking. Pre slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed a Drunk Boy

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, the sound of my phone vibrating on the window sill woke me from a dreamless sleep; I silenced it as quickly as I could so as not to wake my brother Nicky who was sleeping in the other bed. The screen read one new text message, it was a quarter past two am, who could be texting me I thought. Opening the text answered that question, im outside. That's it two little words, but those two little words made my heart skip a beat and flutters in my stomach. Ok I replied. I was already wearing old gray sweatpants, so I threw on a sweatshirt; it was summer so I did not bother to put on shoes. I knew my hair was standing up on end, I tried smoothing it down in the back. I slowly opened the door so as not to disturb Nicky he simply rolled over in his sleep. I calmly and quietly walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Jeff Schafer was sitting on the hood of his car waiting for me. "Hey," he said.

He stood up and motioned for me to follow him; he opened his back door and climbed in all the way to the passenger side. I followed. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing just had a major fight with Richard and my mom. I had to get out of that house, so when they were in bed I snuck to the liquor cabinet grabbed Richard's rum and came over here." As he was talking he pulled half a bottle of 151 out from under the passenger seat and took a giant swig before handing it to me. "Friends don't let friends drink alone." He smiled at me, a smile I like to think he saved just for me. I have never seen him smile at any one else like that, it was more of a smirk one of those I know something you don't know and maybe if your good I will tell you kind of smiles and it always made my knees go weak.

My reply was a shaky smile and to take the bottle, I took a small sip; I hate the taste of alcohol. "What happened?" I asked as I handed the bottle back to him. He took another swig and sighed, "They found my stash, and my mom flushed it. I was so pissed I couldn't stop screaming, Richard told me to keep my voice down, he said he did not condone drugs in his house. I told him to fuck off and my mom said I was grounded for the rest of the summer. I hate this town. You know I only come here to see you."

"I know." He handed me the rum and I took another tentative sip. "That sucks man."

"Yeah, Mom is such a hypocrite, just because she is with Richard does not change the fact that she used to smoke pot with Dad all the time. I hate the east, I want to go home. My Dad would never go through my shit!"

"Yeah, not cool, neither would my parents."

"Exactly!"

We sat in silence passing the bottle back and forth; the rum was starting to go down easier. I was starting to get the wooshy drunk feeling when Jeff downed the rest of the bottle; he put the cap back on and threw it to the floor.

"Thanks." He said sloppily.

"Any time." That's when I looked over at him and noticed he was looking at me kind of weirdly. It made me feel self-conscious I tried to figure out why he was looking at me like that.

Suddenly before I knew what he was doing he scooted closer to me and laid his head on my shoulder, for a minute I didn't know what to do, before I finally put my arm around him. He sighed. Then looked up at me and that's when I leaned down and kissed him square on the lips. For one painful moment he just stayed there his lips on mine not moving, but then he started to kiss me back, I felt him slip me the tongue. It was the greatest moment of my life.


End file.
